


Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Book Club, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WordGirl and her partner Captain Huggyface are going to visit their rival Granny May. Granny has to capture Word Girl to remain with Villains Association.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

WordGirl, her partner Captain Huggyface who is a monkey are leaving their spaceship hideout to visit Granny May Johnson who is retiring from a life of crime. She wants Word Girl to start a Book Club with her. Donna Isthmus is going with her two partners as an insurance policy. Her younger sister Debi is staying behind at the spaceship hideout to make sure no one gets in without permission. Word Girl: "Debi just make sure that no one who does not have permission to enter this ship stays away." Debi: "Aye aye captain." She salutes Word Girl but Huggy returns the salute to Debi instead. Word Girl: "Huggy I am sure Debi meant to say 'aye aye' to me and not to you." Debi: "I meant both of you. Carry on." Huggy: "Word Girl before we got here, Debi and Donna were looking at videotapes of the former U S Navy bases in Panama. Donna said they were looking at images of the city of Rodman that had a former U S Navy base there." Word Girl: "That is what I thought. Poor kids they sure must miss their home country." Donna: "Yeah right. Word Girl and Huggy we do miss the town of Portobelo and San Lorenzo but not that much. Lead the way to Granny's house. I think I will turn to the big bad wolf and scare her." WordGirl and Huggy give Donna a cold stare that could melt lead. "WordGirl: "Donna superheroes never intend to harm their enemies. Ever. If something happened to Granny with one of your practical jokes. We would feel bad that one of our rivals gets hurt." Donna: "Just kidding Word Girl and Huggy." The trio fly toward Granny May's home. In the meantime Granny May was ready to execute her game plan. Granny: "My game plan is simple. WordGirl like the Pretty Princess book series. I have installed on page ten some knockout perfume just for her and that monkey partner of hers. But first I have to make her feel at she at her own home." Word Girl and Huggy arrive at Granny's home. Donna changes into a harmless butterfly outside the house so that Word Girl can enter the home of her rival and see if the book club deal is real or another trick without having Granny think that Word Girl is going to battle her. Word Girl and Huggy knock on the door. Granny: "Who is there?" Word Girl: "Granny it's me. Word Girl. Huggy and I have come to accept your offer to join your book club. Can we come in?" Granny: "Of course dearie. Come into my house and enjoy a hearty meal I have prepared for you and your monkey friend." Word Girl and Huggy enter the house and they sit down at a table to enjoy some hot tea and some cookies made by Granny May. Huggy: "These cookies taste terrible. I get better meals at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe. WordGirl: "Huggy be quiet and act discreet. Granny might have seen the light and maybe she will change her ways." In the meantime Donna who is in a form of a butterfly is able to hear their conversation. Donna: "If Granny has reformed from a life of crime, then I am the new owner of the Los Angeles Clippers. Better contact Debi to see what is going on at the hideout.by using my cellphone that I carry with me." Even though Donna is in a form of a butterfly she is able to use a mini cell phone she carries with her. The phone rings Debi picks up the signal. Debi: "Hello? This is Debi Isthmus. How I can help you?" Donna: "Hello little sister. Anything to report from the spaceship hideout?" Debi: "Not much. I am just enjoying my meal of popcorn watching reruns of the Pink Panther cartoon. That theme song is just awesome." Donna: "I am watching Word Girl and Huggy from outside the house of Granny May. Those two kids have the time of their life enjoying their meal. Huggy sure eats like there is no tomorrow with food." Debi: "Diva if anything goes wrong with Word Girl and Huggy just give me a call. I am on standby." Donna: "Roger that. Over and out." I do not own the characters of Word Girl. There will more to come.


	2. Word Girl and Huggy get the kayo treatment from Granny May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and Huggy have flown to the home of their rival Granny May Johnson, Granny has to capture Word Girl to keep her job with the Villains Association.

Granny May shows Word Girl a copy of the Pretty Princess book. What Word Girl and Huggy do not know that the one of the pages contains a form of knockout perfume. The fun begins here.  
Granny: "Oh Word Girl I was hoping that we could bury the hatchet since I will be giving up my life of crime due to my elderly years. I hope you agree to work with me." Word Girl: "Granny I am willing to bury the hatchet since you have seen the light." Granny: (Thinking) "This kid is going down real fast. All I have to do is have her open page ten. When she open that page. She will do down like a light bulb that gets turned off." (Speaking) "WordGirl can you please open up page ten of the Pretty Princess book? I need you to explain some I have a hard time understanding about Pretty Princess and her rivals." Word Girl then grabs the book from her elderly rival and opens up page ten. Word Girl: "Sure Granny I will more than happy to explain what happened in that chapter." Word Girl opens the book on page ten Word Girl: "Cough cough. The page was loaded with knockout perfume. Huggy she has made us look foolish. Passing out. Ohhh!" Word Girl and Huggy pass out on the couch sound asleep. In the meantime Donna Isthmus who is the assistant of Word Girl and Huggy is shocked to see her cousin pass out. Donna who is in the form of a butterfly then uses her mini cellphone to call her young sister Debi Isthmus at Word Girl's spaceship hideout. Donna: (Yelling): D Train, D Train. This is the Diva. Word Girl and Huggy have been knocked out by a perfume attack. She has tied up Word Girl and Huggy with a ball of yarn. I will follow them. I will be needing you soon to perform a rescue mission." Debi: "Yes, Diva? Word Girl and Huggy captured by Granny May? Just keep in contact with me. Follow them and we will meet at the place where we will do another rescue mission. I am on my way. Darn. I guess I will have to tape record the Captain America cartoon 'When The Commissar Commands.' Over and out." Donna: "When The Commissar Commands? Captain America? My younger sister has a great grasp of cartoons that were made before we were born. Oh well I guess we miss our old hometown of Portobelo." Granny May: "Nice doing business with you kids. As the Lady Raider likes to say "Once a Raider, always a Raider." Granny takes the two superheroes to her station wagon and she drives them to the Villains Association so she can save her position with the club. Debi puts on a tape to record her favorite cartoon as he she leaves the spaceship hideout for another rescue mission. Debi: "Disguising myself as Word Girl and Donna as Huggy those villains in Fair City are going to be in for the greatest shock of their lives. The Sinister Six villains will look like saints by comparison. Ha ha ha. We Isthmus Sisters are so bad when we perform rescue missions. Look out Fair City villains. Here comes the Isthmus Sisters, Lexicon born but raised in that small nation in Central America. Viva Panama. Long live the United States of America." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	3. Isthmus Sisters to the rescue of Wordgirl and Huggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and Captain Huggyface went to visit their rival Granny May who told the two heroes she was opening a book club and retiring from a life of crime. What our heroes did not know is that Granny had set a trap for our heroes so that she could remain with the Villains Association.

Granny May arrived at the Villains Association building with Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface. The trio arrived where they were greeted by Language Butcher, Chuck The Evil Language Making Guy and Doctor Two Brains. The two heroes were waking up from the effects of the sleeping perfume. Word Girl: "Huggy are in Heaven?" Huggy: "Wishful thinking partner. We are in the villains hideout." WordGirl: "Thank you for the kind comments. I sure could use some cheering up." Language Butcher: "Granny May, you did it. You have captured our main rivals." Granny May: "Of course Language Butcher. I may be long in the tooth but I still have a sharp mind to take down these two kids." Doctor Two Brains: "Welcome back. You can remain a villain for life with our club." Granny May: "You guys keep your eyes on the kids while I go out to rob some poor fools in the town so I can put food on my table." Granny gets on her automobile and leaves for the park located in Fair City. Meantime Donna Isthmus who is a form of a butterfly near the villains building uses her mini cell phone to contact her younger twin sister Debi. Donna: "D Train. I am at the Villains Association building. Word Girl and Huggy have awakened from their beauty sleep but they are still tied up. Where are you?" Debi: "Diva I am approaching the Villains Association building from the west. I am dressed as Word Girl." Donna: "No problem. When you see me I will change from a butterfly into Captain Huggyface. I will love to see the reaction from those villains when they see us." Debi: "I would love to see Word Girl's reaction when she sees us. Ha ha ha. We are so mean." Donna: "We are not nicknamed The Isthmus Criminals for nothing." Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy: "Language Butcher and Doctor Two Brains. A monkey and a girl in red pajamas are approaching us," Word Girl: "Oh my goodness. I am already in Heaven. I see myself and Huggy coming this way." Huggyface: "Me too. I have not seen the movie 'Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes yet.'" Debi: "Hello guys, we came to set free Word Girl and Captain Huggyface from your clutches." Debi blows her trumpet the song "Charge." Donna: "Get ready for your doom. Bombs away." Language Butcher: "Mashed potatoes" as he fires mashed potatoes from his hands. The two heroes duck away from the food being thrown at them. Donna: "Butcher you have bad aim. Nice try. Take one for the team.: Butcher falls to the ground as Donna kisses him on his left cheek. Butcher: "That kiss. It makes me want to quit fighting. Ohhh!" In the meantime Debi unties Word Girl and Huggy. Our two heroes watch in amazement. Word Girl: "I-I don't what to say other than thank you." Huggy: "Thank you as well." Doctor Two Brains and Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy also stop their fighting against the two replacement heroes. Chuck and Dr Two Brains: "We give up. Please do not kiss us to sleep." Debi: "Don't panic Language Butcher will be okay. He has just never been kissed by such cute kids before." WordGirl: "Now Huggy and I have seen everything." In the meantime Granny May approaches a parking spot at the park and is ready to execute her plan to steal money from a young man with the pick up my hanky trick. Donna: "Word Girl if you do not need us for any another reason we will depart." WordGirl: "Please stay you two. I have a feeling that we will need to work together to capture Granny May." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	4. Get Granny May caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl, her partner Captain Huggyface and their two assistants the Bad Girls of the Isthmus Donna and Debi have joined forces to take down the villain known as Granny May. Their mission should they accept it is to bring down the villain that uses her charm to steal from people. Can the Lexicon Dream Team pull it off?

Granny May left in her vehicle from the Villains Association with the thought that her nemesis Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface were in the hands of the villains. Granny: "With Word Girl and Huggy out of the way, it will be easy for me to use my charm powers to commit a crime spree in Fair City. Here is my parking spot at Centennial Park. Now I will locate a bench and use my drop hanky trick on a male customer. Ha ha ha. When the hero is away, the villains came to play." In the meantime Word Girl, Huggyface were flying toward Centennial Park in an attempt to locate their rival." Donna: "Word Girl I hate to ask you this." Word Girl: "Go ahead Donna, I am all ears." Donna: "Like her or not, Granny used your love for the Pretty Princess book to capture you and Huggy. You have to give her credit. Despite her age, she outsmarted you." Word Girl: "Okay Donna I never said I was perfect as a super hero." Huggy: "You tell them partner. We just young kids in this super hero business." Debi: "Fortunately for you and Huggy, you have two assistants who have been battled trained in combat who will help you capture that villain. She reminds me of the Lady Raider. She knows how to make her wrestling opponents look silly when she begs for mercy from Debbie Domino and Vanessa Syracuse." Word Girl: "Huggy and I just want to thank you for the rescue mission. We owe you a favor that I cannot repay." Donna and Debi (speaking together): "Think nothing of it. The slate is cleaner than the drinking water in this city." Huggy: "So much for you too being the Bad Girls Of The Isthmus. You remind of angels instead of being villains." Word Girl: "Here it is Centennial Park, I can see my rival sitting on that park bench. I am sure she has a plan to rob a customer." Meanwhile a gentleman who is of college age is walking past Granny when she drops her hanky on the ground. Granny: "Young man, could you please be so kind to pick up my hanky?" Gentleman: "Of course. My pleasure to help you." He bends over to pick up her hanky. Granny then "borrows" his wallet from his back pocket." Granny: "Thank you young man. Nice doing business with you." Gentleman: "Hey my wallet is missing. Give me back my wallet." Granny: "Sorry. Finders keepers, losers weepers."  
Word Girl and Huggy then flies in front of Granny Word Girl: "Give back that man his wallet." Granny: "Oh darn it, I knew those villains could not keep you down. Well welcome to another dose of my sleeping...hey! Why you bad girl of the isthmus. Give me that perfume bottle." Donna Isthmus: "Like you said Granny. Finders keepers, losers weepers. Do what Word Girl says. We can make the Sentinels look like saints if you get on our bad side. I am not afraid of sending you to dreamland." Word Girl: "Donna do not harm her. It is against our super hero code." Debi: "My sister won't but I will be kinder than a lamb with Granny May. Now to play on my trumpet 'What A Wonderful World.'" Debi plays the song on her trumpet while Donna sings the lyrics to the Louis Armstong song. Granny then surrenders to the heroes. She returns the wallet to the gentleman. Granny: "Louis 'Satchmo' Armstrong music. It charmed me to surrender. You are really angels instead of bad girls. Nice doing business with you." The song ends. Gentleman: "Isthmus sisters where can I buy that song? I loved it." Donna: "Go to Jazz City Records. They have all of your music needs." Gentleman: "Thank you heroes for your help. Will $5 dollars do you any good as a tip?" Word Girl: "Donate that money to a worthy cause. Like the orphanage in Fair City." Gentleman: "I will do that Word Girl. Thank you as well as your assistants. I owe you one." Word Girl, Huggy and the Isthmus Sisters speak together "No problem. Just being thanked is is enough. Goodbye." The heroes fly away. Then a Fair City policeman shows up to take Granny May to his squad car. Granny is singing "What A Wonderful World." as she is being taken to jail. The end. I do not own the characters of Word Girl. This story is done with my tongue firmly in cheek to PBS Kids writers.


End file.
